


It Happened in Norway

by brokenspell77



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Job, Come Swallowing, Fluff, Hand Job, Holiday, M/M, Norway - Freeform, Rimming, Robert falling over a lot, Shower Sex, Skiing, Smut, Snow mobile, Snowboarding, mistletoe boxers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenspell77/pseuds/brokenspell77
Summary: Robert surprises Aaron with a trip to Norway.7 glorious days where they can finally spend some time alone together! And they certainly make the most of it!AKA  12k of tooth rotting fluff, smut and Robert being a giant gangly giraffe on skis!





	It Happened in Norway

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this back in December and with a crazy plan of having it done in time for Christmas...clearly that worked out well LOL. I'm hoping you won't mind minor references to Christmas in this...besides it's only 9 months away!!! :P
> 
> I also want to thank Jo, Jase and Gaynor for calming me down with all my wobbles that I had during the writing process and reading bits and pieces of this story to give me feedback! Love you all! <3
> 
> If you want you can follow me on Twitter @brokenspell77
> 
> ENJOY!

The rain is lashing down. The gentle pitter-patter that greeted Robert and Aaron earlier that morning when they left the Mill has now evolved into a storm that started wreaking havoc a few miles back. The windscreen wipers are constantly trying to clear the field of vision which is dangerously obscured by the perpetual deluge.

Traffic is at a stand still and Robert's agitation keeps growing. His concern also increases at the possibility of missing their flight if they didn't move soon. Or worse it could be cancelled altogether due to the inclement weather conditions. He keeps restlessly drumming his fingers against the steering wheel and continuously checks the time as they sit stationary in the queue of vehicles whilst the ominous dark clouds hang overhead.

Robert had planned this holiday for himself and Aaron months ago when his frustration at the lack of alone time with his husband boiled over. The Mill had become rather chaotic with Liv and her teenage angst, as well as the new addition of Gerry under their roof any quality time together had seriously dwindled. Then the straw that finally broke the camels back was when the house was finally empty one morning he and Aaron were making out on the couch and about to rush up to their bedroom when Chas barged in seemingly oblivious to her untimely interruption and Robert trudged off upstairs full of irritation. Then and there he booked a weeks break where it would be just the two of them for 7 whole days right before the usual Dingle Christmas chaos hit.

When Robert huffs out a heavy sigh Aaron finally reaches over to squeeze his hand in a bid to relax him. ''Rob, relax. We will get there in time.''

''I just don't want to be in a rush,'' Robert replies releasing the gear stick and interlocking their fingers together. ''I just want it all to be perfect for you.''

Aaron can't help the bright smile that adorns his face at Robert's words. He feels so lucky to be the one who sees this Robert. The man who is romantic, caring and loving. Sometimes Aaron feels as though he needs to step up his game with his own romantic gestures and surprises but Robert has told him more than once that he does plenty like bringing him breakfast in bed, surprising him with an Americano when he's up to his eyes in paperwork, how he got both their rings engraved with the date of their wedding. Still Aaron feels they all pale in comparison to Robert's grand gestures and aims to change that once Christmas was done and dusted. For now though his main priority is to relax his highly strung husband.

''It will be perfect. We'll have a whole week to ourselves,'' Aaron reminds him.

''I can't wait,'' Robert beams before ducking his head to get a better look at the bleak weather above. ''Do you think our flight will be cancelled? This storm isn't easing off at all.''

''You better not be this tense when we get there,'' Aaron jokes. ''Where are we going anyway?''

''I told you it's a secret.''

Robert has kept their destination hidden for weeks now despite many attempts from Aaron in getting him to reveal it. He even resorted to dirty tactics to try and get his way but Robert managed to keep it from him.

''I'll find out soon anyway when we check in at the airport.''

Accepting Aaron's point Robert finally relents. ''We're going to Norway. I remember you telling me one night when we were talking about holiday destinations that you've always wanted to go somewhere and try out skiing and snowboarding.''

''No way!'' Aaron interrupts eyes wide and full of excitement. ''We're going skiing?''

''Well that's the plan if this traffic ever moves!'' Robert yells out in agitation then beeps the horn. Admittedly it accomplished nothing but it made him feel slightly better internally. ''I just want you to have a great time and have some fun. Plus I want to spend plenty of time alone with my husband.''

''It has been a bit of a madhouse at ours,'' Aaron admits. ''I've wanted to have time where it's just us as well. I promise we'll make the most of it.''

Aaron can't withhold the chuckle as Robert gazes at him suggestively and it fills his body with desire. He leans across the console and kisses Robert, his tongue teases against Robert's bottom lip when they are drawn apart by the loud beep from the car behind.

The traffic was finally moving!

As they drive on Robert shifts uncomfortably in his seat trying to ease the strain of his rapidly hardening dick that's confined in his jeans. He can't help but keep glancing over at Aaron lounging back in the passenger seat, legs spread and biting at his bottom lip. He can feel the heat bubbling in his groin and finds himself focusing more on his husband than the driving.

''Eyes on the road, Mr. Dingle.'' Aaron warns with a laugh.

............................

Luckily by the time they arrive at Manchester airport the storm has dwindled significantly which calmed Robert down and in no time at all they were comfortably sitting in their seats and flying high above the ground on their way to Norway.

Once they hit cruising altitude and they could remove their seat belts Robert retrieved the crime thriller book he started the night before. Meanwhile, Aaron watched the clouds and ever shrinking world below out of the window before eventually plugging in his headphones to listen to music.

Aeroplanes were always cramped and Aaron wonders how Robert and his gangly frame even fit in the narrow space if he himself is struggling. He looks up to see Robert completely engrossed in his book and watches him for a short time. He finds himself doing so most nights when they're in bed together. Robert will read a couple of chapters and Aaron will just listen to his soft breaths and close his eyes as Robert's free hand cards through his hair.

He moves to curl up closer, his head resting on Robert's shoulder who instantly presses a kiss into his curls. The indie music blares in his ears and as he relaxes into Robert's body he notices a female passenger on the opposite side of the plane witnessed their display of affection. Normally Aaron shies away from having such moments being shared, but ever since their wedding where he declared his love for Robert he found himself not caring about what anyone says or sees. They are husbands and he wants the world to know. He savours every single touch, every look, every kiss. He no longer hesitates accepting Robert's affections or showing his own.

Half way into their flight Aaron wishes he didn't down so much coffee at the airport as he's desperate for the bathroom. Tugging the earbuds out and switching off his music he whispers to Robert that he needs a piss and swiftly escapes to empty his bladder. He hates public toilets at the best of times, but plane toilets were the worst. They were far too small and the knowledge that there are a cabin full of people on the other side of the door always feels rather creepy to him.

After relieving himself and washing his hands he opens the door to a mischievous grin on Robert's face. Before he can even get a word out Robert shoves him further into the bathroom and locks the door.

''What are you doing?'' Aaron asks.

''We have done this type of thing before, Aaron,'' Robert grins as he tugs Aaron closer by his hoodie and kisses him hungrily. He wastes no time in popping open the fly of Aaron's jeans and unzipping them, digits soon curling around Aaron's rapidly hardening shaft.

''You're not funny,'' Aaron replies trying to sound stern but it falls flat when he's unable to hide the amused smile and the moan that escapes when Robert's thumb brushes over the tip of his dick. ''We are not joining the mile high club!''

''No?'' Robert asks with a devilish smirk before kissing at Aaron's neck. ''You sure about that?''

''Rob...'' Aaron tries but succumbs to the arousal flooding his senses. Robert's mouth hot and wet at his neck, his teeth nipping at his skin, tongue licking at the marks left behind. Any and all hesitation vanishes as the hand on his cock starts to move. His own body sparks into action making quick work of Robert's belt, shoving his jeans and boxers down his thighs in one fell swoop to find his husbands dick hard and leaking just for him.

Robert pushes Aaron's own boxers down wanting more of his body, his large hands cupping both of Aaron's arse cheeks. Aaron grunts into his mouth and forces them backwards his backing hitting the door with a thud. They both roll their hips, their cocks brushing together, Aaron licks at his palm before taking them both in hand. He can feel Aaron's length throbbing hotly against his own, the engorged heads sliding against another easily with the copious amount of precum they spill. He moans deeply, but it's swallowed up by their bruising kiss, tongues swirling, teeth clashing.

Aaron whispers he's close, their foreheads come together, both sets of eyes cast downward, their lust heightening at the sight of them pressed together, hard and wet, and the moment Aaron's eyes dart back to his wide and vibrant Robert loses it and cums in thick ropes that covers Aaron's fingers and both their stomachs. He bites at his clenched fist to stifle a loud guttural moan as he continues to spill his load. Aaron presses a kiss to his swollen lips before coating his own shaft with Robert's cum and Robert's dick twitches at the action releasing a final dribble. He watches as Aaron's pace speeds up, he can see the flush creeping up Aaron's neck, his teeth worrying his bottom lip, all the tell tale signs he's learned that means Aaron's about to climax, and sure enough seconds later Aaron erupts making an even bigger mess of them both.

''That should earn us lifetime membership,'' Robert jokes curling an arm around Aaron when he falls into his body sated and loose.

They exchange languid, sloppy kisses as they redress and share satisfied smiles before leaving the bathroom. Any attempt of subtly returning to their seats vanishes the moment they exit as Robert saunters out without a care taking hold of Aaron's hand as they walk down the aisle way.

When they settle back down Aaron notices the same female passenger from before looking at them again, only this time wearing a knowing grin. Aaron can feel his cheeks redden, but it was superseded by the smile he can't wipe off his face. He snuggles in closer to Robert and places a kiss on his cheek before tucking his head back into the crook of his husbands neck.

.....................

The hotel Robert chose is magnificent. It's located in the shadows of the mountains in Trysil, the pistes are practically on their doorstep and the complex has all the amenities you could ask for; four different restaurants with a range of cuisines on offer, two bars, a gymnasium, as well a swimming pool and spa facility.

Their room more resembles a small apartment with an open plan sitting room directly attached to a kitchen and small dining area. The decor is all earth tones of light brown, mahogany and small splashes of green sprinkled around. The bathroom is spacious with both a walk in shower, a luxury bath tub and heated flooring. The bedroom has a soft cream carpet that their feet sink into and a king size bed that Robert instantly tells Aaron they will be making the most of. Finally the connecting balcony looks out across a blanket of white snow as far as the eye can see and with panoramic views of the slopes and nearby valley.

The couple decide to forego any skiing seeing as the sun is already dropping in the sky and instead explore the large hotel to get accustomed to the layout and what's on offer. Robert tells Aaron that he definitely wants to go for a swim at one point and Aaron counters with expressing his desire to visit both pubs.

They soon wind up in a restaurant choosing the one with the most varied menu instead of the ones that cater to a specific cuisine. Their meals soon arrive, both opting for a cheese burger and fries along with two beers.

''This must've cost a bomb, Robert,'' Aaron says around a mouthful of burger. Everything about the hotel is lavish and expensive right down to the damn salt shakers and Aaron feels slightly out of place, but one look across at Robert and it all melts away.

''You're worth it,'' Robert answers honestly his eyes catching Aaron's across the table. ''Anything to finally get you all to myself.''

''Yeah, I love Liv, and Gerry...well he's Gerry, but I'm glad it's just you and me.''

Robert reaches across the dinner table to hold Aaron's hand, his thumb running back and forth against Aaron's knuckles. ''I'll drink to that.''

They raise their bottles and clink them together sharing an adoring smile before tucking back into their food and soon polish it off to start on their desserts.

''This is really good,'' Aaron says shovelling another spoonful of sticky toffee pudding into his mouth. From the second the bowl hit the table Aaron practically devoured the dessert and the accompanying moans of delight at every bite was going straight to Robert's dick.

''I wouldn't have been able to guess,'' Robert jokes as he takes a chance and dips his spoon into Aaron's bowl to steal a bite. He grins at Aaron as he swallows with an exaggerated moan. ''You're right it is good.''

''Oi! Stick to your own!'' Aaron admonishes lightheartedly.

''Sorry, hubby,'' Robert chuckles whilst scooping a spoonful of his strawberry cheesecake in way of a peace offering. He fully experts Aaron to refuse being spoon fed dessert in the middle of a bustling restaurant but in an instant Aaron leans forward, keeps his eyes on Robert as he receives it. He can see the slight blush colouring Aaron's cheeks, but for a moment the entire restaurant slips away and it's just the two of them.

''It's good,'' Aaron admits, ''but not as good as mine.''

After letting their food go down and enjoying another couple of beers each they pay the bill ready to return to their room. Robert curls an arm around Aaron's shoulders and they walk in step together until Aaron notices Robert constantly glancing back and forth to his lips.

''What?''

Robert gives him no verbal response and instead ducks his head to lick at the corner of his mouth, grinning like a massive dork as he pulls away. ''You had some toffee.''

''And you couldn't have just told me that?'' Aaron smiles as he wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes then dart around in all directions to see if anyone saw and thankfully most are too engrossed in conversation or their meals.

Robert throws his arm back around his shoulders and pulls him tight into his side. ''Well my way meant I got to taste toffee and you.''

Aaron shakes his head with a laugh and puts his own arm around Robert's waist, hand resting on his hip, his thumb absentmindedly stroking back and forth. ''Soft lad.''

''Not with the way you were moaning when eating dessert,'' Robert smirks which got him a swift elbow to his ribs. ''Ow! I can't get injured we've got skiing tomorrow, ya know? I need to be in perfect working order so I can show you how it's done.''

''In your dreams, Mr. Dingle.''

''I'm going to be an amazing skier!''

................................

It turns out Robert is a terrible skier.

After a brief instruction of the basics Aaron and Robert head off for the Learning slope. The piste they arrive at is nothing more than a 10 degree angle, an ideal start for beginners.

''Come on then, Rob, show me how it's done,'' Aaron taunts with a big grin as he pulls the ski goggles over his eyes.

''You won't be smiling when I put you to shame,'' Robert vows as he shuffles to the edge.

He pushes off and travels a few metres before he's teetering, arms flailing in the air and crashes down onto his back. He can hear Aaron busting a gut as he struggles to his feet. Slowly he manages to return to the top of the hill to find Aaron looking smug.

''I was just warming up,'' he informs Aaron. ''I'm sure you can't do any better.''

Aaron nods his head in a silent acceptance of the challenge before pushing off. He bends his knees, sets his chest forward slightly and finds a perfect balance. He glides across the snow at a sedate pace, the acute angle keeping him from picking up too much speed that he wasn't ready for until he comes to the bottom of the piste. Remembering how to stop he brings the tip of the ski's together creating a wide triangle shape with them and slowly comes to a standstill. He turns around triumphantly and raises his arms in Robert's direction who is still stood at the top of the piste.

Seeing Aaron successfully reach the bottom spurs Robert on. He tips forward enough to start his descent and he makes it further than last time rushing right past the point where he fell, he starts whooping as his speed picks up, but that quickly morphs into curse words as he loses his balance, his arms and legs becoming wild and uncontrollable. He hurtles toward the bottom and completely wipes out skidding on his side into a mound of snow.

''Are you alright?'' Aaron asks trying and failing to hide his amusement. ''I hope you are because that was really funny.''

Managing to get onto his knees Robert pushes his googles onto the top of his head. ''I'm just getting used to the...mechanics.''

''Oh right,'' Aaron smirks, ''it's just I thought you were gonna show me how its done?''

Robert glares up at his husband before reaching out for his hand. ''Instead of teasing me how about you help me up!''

Once he got Robert vertical Aaron rubs at Robert's back to get rid of the snow and gives him a consoling kiss on the cheek. ''Wanna try again?''

''Of course!'' Robert says full of determination. ''I don't quit!''

...........................

Robert really should've quit.

After mastering the beginners slope Aaron was desperate for a bigger challenge suggesting for them both to try out the intermediate piste. Whilst nowhere near as adept as Aaron at skiing Robert did eventually manage a few successful trips to the bottom of the first hill, albeit tentatively and wobbling like crazy.

Nevertheless he remains determined as they travel in the ski lift to the intermediate piste. This slope was much more steep; a 40% grade and a 25 degree angle and whilst Aaron was relishing the harder test Robert was wondering just how many bumps and bruises he was about to endure.

Aaron takes to the new challenge with ease. He's confident, skilled and successfully navigates his way to the bottom on his first try. Whereas Robert more resembles Bambi learning to walk. On ice. Wearing roller skates. His long gangly limbs are uncoordinated, he bends and twists in ways that really shouldn't be feasible and he wipes out spectacularly and sinks into the snow.

After several more blows to his ego and a final colossal crash that leaves him submerged, which Aaron pulls him free from whilst simultaneously crying with laughter, Robert officially throws in the towel.

''Come on, Rob! I thought you never quit?'' Aaron chuckles trying to goad him to keep trying.

''Well my pride can't take much more,'' Robert answers knowing full well once they arrive back home his lack of skiing talent will be held over his head. Liv no doubt will make the most of taking the mick out of him for months. ''You keep going. I'll watch you from the top.''

At the top of the piste Aaron kisses away the pout from Robert's lips before he descends down the slope and this time carves through the snow to execute a perfect stop. He makes several more trips, gaining more speed and sudden stops, and only fell the one time.

Back at the top of the hill he makes his way to where Robert has been watching. ''Did you see that stop?''

''Yeah, you're getting pretty good,'' Robert replies as he holds Aaron at the waist. ''You look hot out there.''

''Shut up,'' Aaron blushes. ''You wanna head back to the hotel?''

''No, not if you want to continue.''

''Are you not bored?'' Aaron asks realising Robert has been sitting watching him for half an hour now.

''No. To be honest I'm having a hell of a time staring at your arse.'' Robert has certainly made the most of his time by ogling his husband as he bent to gain his balance on every trip down the slope.

''Oi you, no perving!''

Robert tugs Aaron into his body and both hands slip inside his back pockets to grab at the cheeks of his butt. ''Husbands privilege,'' he smirks and kisses Aaron.

Aaron can't keep the smile from his face as they part and pushes his cold nose against Robert's. ''Come on one last go and then we'll head back.''

''Deal. I'll tell you what we'll race to the bottom!'' Robert challenges.

''What are you five?'' Aaron chuckles.

''Are you scared?''

''You do realise you've only made it to the bottom of this slope once? And that wasn't even on your feet.'' Aaron adds just to jibe his suffering husband that little bit extra.

''This time I will and I'll win!'' Robert predicts with his trademark confidence.

''You're on!''

With the challenge accepted both wait at the edge of the slope. Aaron begins to countdown from three when Robert suddenly reaches out to pull Aaron's bobble hat over his eyes, he laughs loudly as he takes the opportunity to get a head start.

Before he was even half way down the piste he was wobbling. His legs sliding all over the place. His limbs flailing as he's unable to find his balance and constantly teeters back and forth. Aaron's voice shouts out to him from close behind and Robert dares to look back over his shoulder to see his husband closing in fast. He lurches forward as his uncontrollable legs slam together, his speed increases and that only unsettles his balance more. Aaron is finally beside him, reaching out to steady him, but Robert finally loses his footing and crashes dragging Aaron to the ground with him.

They both come to a sudden stop near to the bottom of the slope, a tangle of limbs and half buried in snow. Their laughs carry far and wide and Robert feels his chest grow warm at the sound and sight of Aaron being so carefree and happy. He throws his goggles to the side and drapes himself over Aaron's body to kiss him until they're breathless.

................................

The moment they fall through the door to their hotel room clothes are shed and strewn in all directions as Aaron and Robert make their way to the bedroom, barely an inch between their bodies in the desperate need and want for each other.

Aaron lounges back on the bed, naked and hard watching with pure lust as Robert removes his boxers and crawls toward him, ankles lock around his husbands trim waist as soon as his body looms large on top of him. He bites at his bottom lip until it's red and swollen as Robert's mouth kisses, licks and suck at every inch of his body. His fingers curl into blonde locks, desperate to hold on, to be tethered as much as possible to Robert as he feels his own hardness brush against Robert's. It always sends such a thrill through Aaron to know that without even touching Robert yet his lover is hard and leaking. The fact that he has such a massive effect on Robert makes him glow. Makes him feel so loved.

The desire Aaron has for Robert is too great and he takes control, he flips them over with Robert now on his back and Aaron sitting in his lap rolling his hips so Robert's throbbing shaft glides between his cheeks teasing the both of them just that little bit more. The dazed arousal dancing in Robert's eyes spurs him on as he reaches to retrieve the lube. He kisses at Robert's throat it bobbing as he swallows down another breathless gasp.

A finger slips in easily and Robert can tell the very second it's inside as Aaron's eyes flutter and his lip goes back between his teeth. He rears up to kiss across Aaron's toned chest, all restraint leaving him, he needs to touch, to see, to taste his husband. There's nothing quite like seeing Aaron lose any and all inhibitions and lose himself in the throes of passion that always burns so brightly. The embers always burn, but from one look they spark up, the fire growing until they get to this moment where the inferno rages out of control. Robert's never had this. Never wanted it before until Aaron. And now he never wants to be without it.

Robert's strong, capable hands grip onto Aaron's hips as he sinks down onto Robert's impressive length. Aaron can never not smile as he feels Robert slide in to the hilt with his balls resting against Aaron's ass. It always makes him feel complete. A shiver runs down his spine and goosebumps stretch across his skin as waves of emotion bounce back and forth between them. He looks down to see blown pupils in his husbands eyes, his mouth slack and heavy gasps rushing out with every breath Robert takes.

''Feels so good,'' Robert tells him as his hands slide round and squeeze his arse cheeks.

''Fuck, Robert!''

Aaron rises and falls, picks up a steady rhythm and gentle pace, their arousal heightening with every movement. Aaron loves feeling every twitch and throb of Robert inside of him, that feeling all the more intense since the day they decided to have sex with no barrier between them. The trust, the passion, the closeness, it all feels so much stronger and more intense.

When Aaron picks up speed Robert can't hold back from lifting his hips off the mattress, their bodies coming together with a slap, the harder they fuck the deeper and more drawn out Aaron's moans become and it's music too Robert's ears. A sound he will never tire of. He knows the exact moment he finds Aaron's prostate as Aaron's head flies backwards, his moans turn raspy and his hole clenches around him even tighter. The friction drives Robert crazy, the heat surrounding his cock maddening and he drives in faster and harder, and he's enthralled by Aaron's body rocking on top of him, swaying with the motion. Aaron's hard dick swinging and slapping off his own abdomen, his hands clutching at his chest, nails digging into his flesh. Robert can feel his climax bubbling, he wants to chase after it, wants to fall over the edge with Aaron falling beside him.

Aaron keens as Robert pulls out of him, but his erotically charged body moves with Robert's guidance. He's quickly positioned onto all fours and his moan is loud and vibrates in his chest as Robert gets behind him and with one thrust drives his entire length back inside of him. The sheets bunch together in his fingers, his arms buckling as Robert's hips piston fast and hard hitting his prostate relentlessly and with precision. He feels Robert part and spread his cheeks wide, the erotic moan that instantly drips from Robert's lips makes his body quiver and his dick dribble precum onto the bed beneath him. His knees slide further apart and bites into the pillow as Robert drives him over the edge. He cums untouched in thick spurts, shooting his copious load all over the sheets. He breathes hot and heavy into the pillow, his eyes slamming shut as his orgasm takes over him fully. Robert still thrusts, the steady snap of his hips, stuttering and staggering and Aaron hums in delight as he feels Robert cum thick, warm and heavy inside of him. No feeling ever compares.

As their climax washes over them Aaron feels the heavy weight of Robert collapse on top of him, soft, sloppy, open mouthed kisses are peppered along the expanse of his back and shoulder blades. Then Robert's mouth is at his neck and ear and Aaron shivers under Robert's sinful touch.

''Love you,'' Robert mumbles, his body sated and tired.

''Love you too.''

...................................

The following morning Aaron swings open the giant double doors to the swimming pool area and instantly spots Robert halfway through a length. The pool isn't packed but there is enough people around that it unsettles Aaron and causes his self conscious habit of tugging the sleeves of his jumper into his hands. He walks around the edge until he recognises Robert's towel and other belongings and sits down on the lounger that Robert has secured.

He watches as Robert only completes one more length before he spots him and then immediately swims over. Aaron can't help but rake his eyes down Robert's body as he emerges from the pool, hair sodden and slicked back from his face, skin dripping and glistening under the lights, swim shorts clinging to his thighs and crotch. Robert looks like a blonde adonis model that would be the focal point of many people's fantasies and it sends a rush through him that Robert is his.

''Morning,'' Robert greets him as he perches on the edge of the lounger. ''You found my note then?''

Robert had awoken early that morning and after spending time watching Aaron sleep peacefully beside him he slipped out of bed to go for an early morning swim. He jotted down a small note telling Aaron of his whereabouts so he didn't wonder where he was.

 

_Morning Sleeping Beauty,_

_Gone for a swim. Won't be long._

_Love R xxx_

 

 

''You wanna jump in?''

Aaron doesn't hear him and loses all focus as he fixates on a bead of water running down from Robert's neck, down over his chest and abdomen and barely manages to stop himself from leaping up from the lounger and following the exact same path with his tongue.

''Oi, now who's perving?'' Robert jokes as he shoves Aaron to regain his attention.

''Husbands privilege,'' Aaron fires back Robert's very words from the day before.

''You wanna jump in?'' Robert asks again as he juts his head in the direction of the pool. He sees Aaron tense up and his fingers scrunch up into his sleeves and instantly knows the reason. ''Hey, it's just you and me. No one else matters.''

''I know, but I look awful...''

''You're gorgeous. Every little bit of you,'' Robert vows. ''I can barely keep my eyes off you.''

''Even them?'' Aaron asks shyly as his eyes flicker down his torso.

''They're a part of you aren't they?'' Robert takes hold of Aaron's hand, stroking a thumb across the soft skin. ''I wish they weren't there and that you didn't feel you had to hurt yourself, but whenever I look at you I don't even see them. I just see Aaron. My Aaron. My beautiful husband that I love.''

Robert's words wrap and curl themselves around Aaron's heart and he nods faintly as he stands. He can't help but nervously look around at the people nearby, his chest constricts as it feels as though their numbers have doubled and every set of eyes hone in on him. He's pulled from his stricken panic by Robert who squeezes his shoulder in comfort, support and reassurance. He fixates on Robert as his fingers curl into fabric and in one quick motion he pulls his jumper off and throws it back on the lounger. Robert beams at him full of pride and then tugs him closer to the edge of the pool.

''You coming?''

''Yeah.''

Aaron chuckles as his husband laces their fingers together and then they both leap into the air, crash down into the pool creating an enormous splash as they dive beneath the surface. Once their heads breach the surface they both laugh and come together like magnets. They see the collection of amused and irritated faces among the others in the area at their antics, but neither care as they splash water in each others direction.

Robert takes in a deep breath before disappearing underwater, he kicks hard until he reaches the bottom and then surges up, he grasps hold of Aaron's legs and pulls him unexpectedly down into the water. He tickles at Aaron's sides who twists and turns in his arms to get away, but soon gives up and instead pushes at Robert and then makes a bid for freedom and swims to another area of the pool.

As he breaks the surface he looks behind to see Robert pop up close by, so he causes a wave of water to splash right into Robert's face and laughs at Robert's shocked face. Again he tries to evade his husband, but Robert is a much better swimmer and soon catches his leg to drag him under again. He opens his eyes in the water to see Robert looking so happy and he can't help but pull him close and wrap his arms and legs around Robert's waist. Robert holds him close before kissing him underwater, their lips meeting again and again until the need for oxygen parts them.

In an instant Robert has pulled Aaron into his body and takes hold of his hand. He guides it beneath the surface of the water and straight to the hard on straining inside his swim shorts.

''See this is what your body does to me,'' He whispers hotly into Aaron's ear.

Aaron blushes but still slides his hand into the shorts and curls his fingers around Robert's thick shaft. ''Maybe we should go back to our room so I can do something about it?''

Robert couldn't get out of the swimming pool any faster if he tried!

.......................

The moment they rush through the door to their room their lips connect, passionate and desperate. They strip free of swim gear leaving a trail behind them as they make their way through to the bathroom. The shower quickly bursts to life and Robert stands beneath the hot spray, his arousal now an inferno raging inside his body. His eyes take in Aaron's naked form, his sexy, beautiful husband steps in and slides the shower door shut, takes control as he guides Robert, turning him around, fingers and lips tracing invisible patterns over the freckled canvas of his skin.

Robert waits with bated breath, the anticipation causing his cock to twitch and leak, and finally it happens. He can't help but throw his head back the second Aaron spreads his cheeks and teases his entrance with the apex of his tongue. Water cascades down onto his face, he shakes his head to rid the spray from his eyes and stares into wisps of steam that curls and cocoons around them in the shower. Awed gasps fall from his kiss swollen lips as he happily surrenders to Aaron's capable hands and expert tongue.

Aaron's touch was like poetry in motion over his skin. Aaron knows every inch of his body, how to illicit those breathy gasps all the way up to deep wanton moans. Aaron plays his body like an instrument. He always finds the perfect rhythm, creates a symphony that never fails to rock Robert to his core.

''Fuck, feels so good!'' Robert moans into the waterfall as Aaron's tongue pushes inside flicking relentlessly, driving Robert wild like he knew it would. It always does.

It was a sensation Robert will never tire of. The wet, hot tongue laving in circles around his hole, making him beg for more pressure, a faster speed and Aaron always gives it him. Pushing through the resistance and licking, sucking, tasting him in the most intimate of ways. Adrenaline and pure love courses through every vein as he willingly succumbs to Aaron's touch.

Giving himself so freely over to Aaron, knowing in his husbands capable hands he will experience such erotic unmatched highs that make every hair stand on end. The after effects of Aaron rimming him always linger. They travel with him the following day with every step he takes. The reminder of the tickle and burn of Aaron's beard never fails to send him right back to that moment when he's spread open at Aaron's mercy and all too often he finds himself walking down main street of the village with a big dopey grin on his face and his dick growing hard in his jeans.

''Fuck, Aaron, I want you,'' Robert moans reaching back and fisting into damp brunette curls. ''Need you so badly.''

Aaron pulls away from Robert's fluttering hole, his body tingles at hearing Robert so desperate and needy for him. His dick twitches, pearly beads of precum leak from the tip and with pupils blown wide he takes in the sight before him: Robert's arms spread, fingers splayed against the tiles, broad freckled shoulders sagging, his head hanging down between them, the curve of his spine down to the round globes of his ass.

Aaron always appreciates Robert's bum in jeans or a suit, but nothing ever beats having it completely nude in front of him. To relish and ravage. To tease and torment. To do all the things that make Robert come undone, to make him moan so deep and loud, to make him become so dazed and wanton that he begs and pleads for everything that Aaron can offer.

Aaron kisses up every ridge of Robert's spine, up to his neck and nibbles at the lobe of his ear. ''Tell me what you want, Robert?''

Nails dig into Aaron's thigh as Robert grabs any part of him that he can reach. He looks back and Aaron's breath lodges in his throat at the look on his sexually charged husbands face. The desire, the lust, the love. They say a picture can paint a thousand words and now more than ever Aaron wishes he could frame Robert in that moment. He wanted to commit that look to his memory. He utterly loses himself to the beauty of his husband and it wasn't until he felt Robert pushing back craving his dick that he regains his focus.

''Fuck me, Aaron. Please I want you so bad!''

''Sshhh,'' Aaron whispers hotly into his ear. ''I've got ya, Rob. I've got ya.''

Aaron knows he's close already. Can feel the heat coiling, his body electrified, cock throbbing for release. From the torrent of moans and curses flowing from Robert he's sure he is close too. They won't last long but he can't tease Robert or himself any longer and with one hard, decisive push he sinks into Robert's tight heat to the hilt. He buries his head into the damp skin between Robert's shoulders and he smiles as he hears the prolonged sigh of relief and delight from Robert.

Pausing briefly to appreciate and just feel Robert, Aaron pulls back until only the swollen head of his dick remains and then he slams back into Robert hard. He hears the air rush out of Robert's lungs, can see his hands scrambling out to keep him steady and Aaron repeats the action. He smiles as Robert pushes back into every thrust, spreads his long legs that little bit further apart desperate to feel every inch of him.

Robert's dick hangs hard and heavy between his spread legs, it swings violently with every hard thrust of Aaron's hips. His arms ache, he wonders briefly if he takes one palm from the wall to touch himself if the other will collapse under the strain. Ultimately the craving to cum is too much and he fists his cock at a frantic pace, knows it won't take much more and then Aaron hits his sweet spot again and he moans unashamedly loud, practically singing Aaron's name like a prayer as his cum splashes across the tiles in thick, velvet ropes.

''Cum inside me,'' Robert begs in breathless gasps. ''Please, Aaron, I wanna feel you cum.''

Robert's pleas drive Aaron's own climax and he holds himself deep as he spills his load inside. The soft hum from Robert, the tightening of his hole around his shaft makes Aaron's toes curl and his fingers grip just that little bit tighter onto Robert's hips. He nuzzles into Robert's shoulder, placing kisses against every freckle he can reach.

''You are so hot,'' Aaron states firm and fierce in Robert's ear and the tremble that rattles Robert's body at his words doesn't escape his attention. ''Love you.''

''Love you more,'' Robert whispers as he leans back to claim Aaron's lips. Nothing ever makes him feel more loved, desired and safe than these moments with Aaron. Where it's just them and he can profess his love, cling to Aaron and be so open and vulnerable. ''Love you so much.''

''Soft lad,'' Aaron mumbles against Robert's lips with such adoration and warmth it makes Robert's heart swell even further. ''My soft lad.''

Aaron smirks at Robert's keen as he pulls out of him, he misses that intimate contact too. He gently guides Robert forward so he's directly under the hot spray of the shower and slips two fingers back inside Robert slack entrance. He immediately seeks out Robert's prostate causing Robert to clench around his digits as his free hand slides into soakeed blonde hair. He tugs Robert's head back and removes cum covered fingers from Robert's ass and brushes them against his lovers lips. Robert grins and opens his mouth to suck and lick both fingers from root to tip, humming at the combined taste of Aaron and himself on his tongue.

Aaron's mouth is back on his as they exchange soft, languid kisses and his toes curl in the shallow pool of water at his feet as Aaron's fingers slip back inside him, pushing and curling only this time Aaron sucks on his fingers himself. Robert feels his dick twitch and a final bead of cum dribbles down his shaft at the action.

His limbs feel heavy and he falls back against the cold tiles, the stark contrast of hot and cold temperatures sending a shiver to bolt through him. His legs buckle and he slowly slides down against the ceramic tiles until he's sitting at Aaron's feet. Still dazed and full of ecstasy his eyes travel up from Aaron's feet, his thick calves and muscular thighs to his still hard cock. He reaches out, hands tugging on Aaron's hips to bring him closer and without warning he takes Aaron into his mouth cleaning his cock of any remnants of cum.

Aaron's fingers tangle into his hair as he shallowly thrusts into Robert's wet, warm mouth. Robert's large hands reach round further to cup Aaron's ass and he moans around Aaron's length. Aaron pulls his over stimulated dick free, rubbing it along the seams of Robert's pink, plump lips. Robert then licks the final drops of cum off Aaron's balls before Aaron too slumps onto the shower floor next to him.

Their tender, loving kisses resume under the waterfall for another ten minutes until they finally find the energy to move and the will to tear themselves apart.

.................................

It turns out Aaron is just as adept at snowboarding as he is at skiing.

During the introductory lesson Aaron quickly discovers the technique where as Robert fell flat on his face one too many times. After wounding his pride the day before Robert decides to skip anymore snowboarding and instead he makes himself comfortable in the restaurant at the bottom of the piste. He has a perfect view of all the snowboarders coming down and always spots Aaron coming in the far off distance.

Aaron masters his descent to the bottom quickly and it doesn't take long for him to start taking the slope with more speed, coming to sudden stops and even breaking out a few tricks. Robert can't wipe the smile off his face as he watches Aaron in his element, and whilst the athletic activities hadn't shown him in the best light he was still so happy to see Aaron enjoying every second.

Hours pass with Aaron out on the hill, graduating quickly to a higher gradient and Robert finds himself passing the time by scrolling through his social media and replying to texts from Victoria, Liv and Chas. It isn't until his head feels slightly woozy that he realises he has drunk a significant amount of beer. He feels on the edge of merry and that soon turns into full on drunk with another few round of beers follow.

Aaron returns as night begins to fall and he notes the dopey grin on his husbands face, one he instantly reads as 'too much to drink.' As he reaches the booth Robert has tucked himself into all day Robert loudly calls his name and tugs him close, his hands sliding into Aaron's back pockets and he takes a generous squeeze.

''You've got the cutest arse, do you know that?'' Robert slurs as he falls into Aaron's frame. ''The noises you make when I fuck you...''

''Robert!'' Aaron warns with a hiss, all the while looking back over his shoulder to ensure none of the other patrons have heard Robert's embarrassing declaration. ''How much have you had to drink?''

''Not much,'' Robert shakes his head back and forth over and over as if he's stuck in that motion. ''Just some beer.''

''A lot of beer if your breath is anything to go by.''

''I love you, Aaron Dingle!'' Robert's voice suddenly booms and Aaron instantly wants the floor to open and swallow him whole as he can feel every pair of eyes now watching them. ''He's my husband! I married him!''

As his cheeks turn rapidly pink Aaron throws Robert's arm over his shoulder. ''Lets get you out of here and back to our room before you say anything else.''

''Okay, beautiful,'' Robert attempts to whisper into his ear, but instead has far too much volume so that the whole restaurant heard. Then he decides to forego any attempt at being quiet and loudly announces, ''I love my beautiful husband.''

Aaron practically drags Robert toward the elevator all the while receiving sloppy, wet kisses on his cheeks. ''Your beautiful husband is gonna kick your arse in a minute!''

Thankfully the elevator arrives in a flash, Robert slumps back against the wall as Aaron repeatedly hammers the button for their floor eager to get Robert away from people before his loudmouth says anything more. Luckily Robert's drunken stupor is taking its toll and his eyes keep fluttering close during the short elevator ride to floor 7.

''Wake up, Rob. You can sleep soon just a little further.'' Aaron tells him as he resumes dragging along his much taller body. They both tumble through the door to their room, Robert's legs buckle underneath him and he instead crawls the rest of the way toward the bedroom.

Aaron hauls him back to a vertical position and struggles to get him onto the bed. He pulls off Robert's shoes and socks before working on his belt and zipper. ''You've got the most kissable lips.''

''Okay,'' Aaron shakes his head with a faint smile. He probably shouldn't find his drunken idiot of husband so endearing but he can't help himself. ''Lift,'' Aaron instructs which Robert barely aids him with as he raises his hips mere centremetres off the mattress as he tugs off Robert's jeans.

''You do have kissable lips. I love kissing you.'' Robert grins down at him, his eyes wide and sparkling. ''Give the best blow jobs with those lips!''

''If you don't shut up you won't be getting any more of those from me!'' Aaron warns as he starts to unbutton Robert's shirt.

''Will I still get cuddles?''

Aaron peers up to see an adorably panicked stricken look on Robert's face and instantly he caves in. ''You'll always get cuddles, I promise.''

With Robert finally undressed Aaron manages to manoeuvre him under the duvet and quickly retrieves a glass of water and painkillers sensing his husband will need them the very moment he awakes. He perches on the edge of the bed and runs his fingers through Robert's hair. Green eyes focus on him, bright and full of love for him. Robert raises his own hand to run his fingers through Aaron's curls.

''Your hair is so fluffy,'' Robert says softly and then pulls Aaron closer to kiss him on the lips. ''Love you.''

''Yeah, I love you too,'' Aaron murmurs against his lips. ''Get some sleep.''

Aaron runs his fingers through blonde locks one more time before leaving the bedroom, but he still hears the faint words uttered by his soulmate before he finally passes out.

_''I'm the luckiest guy in the world.''_

And all Aaron thinks is Robert couldn't be more wrong. Robert can't be the luckiest guy in the world because Aaron already holds that title.

.........................................

Robert can feel himself drifting off to sleep. The hang over he woke up to had dissipated hours ago and helped on its way by Aaron giving him some much needed TLC. He feels so relaxed as he lounges back in the enormous bath tub that was filled to the brim with bubbles. The hot water soothes his aches and pains from his unsuccessful attempts at skiing and snowboarding. The soft background music filtering in from the bedroom and the subtle scent of lavender in the bubble bath adds to the atmosphere. But best of all was having a very naked, wet and content Aaron in his arms.

The solid weight of Aaron's loose and relaxed body against his chest makes him tingle and his heart swell. He can't stop himself from wrapping his arms around Aaron's middle, thumbs stroking against his tummy, rising and falling with every breath Aaron takes. Robert always cherishes these moments, where it is just them, everything else slips away and nothing else in the world exists. He loves getting to have this side of Aaron all to himself, the soft, gentle, affectionate side. Aaron continually tells him that he wishes he was better with words and grand romantic gestures but in Robert's view he was perfect exactly how he is and always will be.

''Not falling asleep are you?'' Aaron's soft tone rousing him. He looks back over his shoulder to see Robert sleepy and soft.

''Maybe. I wish we could stay here forever.''

''What in the bath?''

''Smart arse,'' Robert chuckles into the crook of Aaron's neck and tickles at his sides. ''I mean here in Norway. I love having you all to myself.''

Aaron hums in agreement and snuggles back impossibly closer into Robert's body, a hand rubbing circles into his knee, his head falling back onto Robert's shoulder. He feels the exact same way. The last few days have been romantic, fun and relaxing and Aaron is sure he hasn't stopped smiling since they arrived.

''I just want time alone with my husband. To make him happy and see his beautiful smile.''

''Shut up,'' Aaron blushes. ''Soft lad.''

''I mean it. When you smile, and I mean properly smile, your eyes light up and it takes my breath away every single time.''

Aaron opens his eyes to find Robert gazing at him with nothing but sincerity and love. It makes his pulse race and his heart pound knowing how much Robert loves him. He never believed he would ever have a relationship, a husband and unconditional love but he found it all in Robert. Like so many times before he is rendered speechless by Robert, yet he has a million and one things on the tip of his tongue to say back that he can't find the correct words to express.

''Do you know the first thing I noticed about you?'' Robert asks.

Aaron shakes his head and slides further down the bath, deeper into the bubbles and water to rest his head over Robert's heart. His fingers lace together with Robert's holding them both across his stomach.

''Your eyes,'' Robert answers. ''They're always so expressive. So damn blue that I have to pinch myself to not get lost in them. I had to do that a lot back when we first met just to stay in control and not kiss you in the middle of the village.''

''You have nice eyes too,'' Aaron replies but instantly hates how lame and uninspired he sounds in comparison. This really isn't his forte.

''Yeah?'' Robert chuckles as he runs his fingers through Aaron's damp, untamed curls.

''Yep,'' Aaron forges on. ''They look blue at first, but when you're allowed close and get to really look into them they're more green. But they weren't the first thing I noticed about you.''

''No?'' Robert asks curiously.

Aaron shakes his head, keeps his eyes fixed on the mound of bubbles as he tries to find the right words, to let his heart do the talking for once instead of letting his head and inhibitions get in the way, to release the words that have been inside him ever since he and Robert became involved.

''It was your smile. First it was that smug grin that I was never sure whether I wanted to wipe off your face with a punch or a kiss, but soon after I got to see your real, genuine smile. The soft one you seem to save only for me. And every time I get it I can't help but smile too. It's gorgeous just like you,'' Aaron finishes on a whisper.

His words rush over Robert. They leave him speechless and overwhelmed. Aaron was never one for speeches and declarations and he never wanted Aaron to feel he had to reciprocate just because he couldn't stop sharing how much he was in love with every little thing about Aaron. But hearing those words, knowing just how Aaron's feels it makes his heart stop for a second, brings tears to his eyes and he can't help but hold onto Aaron just that little bit tighter.

''And you say you're not good at romance?'' Robert finally whispers into Aaron's ear. ''I love you so much.''

''I love you more.'' Aaron says fiercely.

''So you really think I'm gorgeous?'' Robert teases as he nibbles at Aaron's earlobe.

''Shut it!''

''Nope, you said it now and you can't take it back,'' Robert chuckles as he kisses the top of Aaron's head. ''Really the first thing you noticed about me was my smile?''

''Yeah,'' Aaron chuckles lightly as the blush spreads on his cheeks. ''Well that and your arse!''

..................

''Rob, where are we going?'' Aaron asks again.

''Have you always been this impatient?'' Robert chuckles.

He has been fielding questions from Aaron all day since he announced they were checking out of the hotel. Aaron knew full well they had another two and half days of their holiday left and instantly wanted to know what Robert has planned. Their driver dropped them seemingly in the middle of nowhere(and unbeknownst to Aaron had already taken all their luggage to the mystery destination too). Snow covers the landscape as far as they can see and they have been walking through woodland hand in hand for a good ten minutes.

''Come on, Robert!'' Aaron says as he tugs at Robert's arm to pull him closer. ''At least give me a clue?''

''Or how about you stop being impatient and wait for the surprise,'' Robert smiles and places a soft kiss on his cheek. ''We're nearly there I swear.''

A few minutes pass where the dense woodland starts to become sparse and far off in the distance Aaron spots a log cabin located close to the foot of the nearby mountain range. ''Is that where we're staying?''

Aaron turns to see Robert nod in confirmation and they travel that little bit faster to get to the cabin. It's rustic, old, but well kept. The log fire immediately catches Robert's eye and already has romantic notions of cuddling up with Aaron in front of it. The entire ground level is open plan and the second floor holds nothing more than a large double bed and a bathroom. It's small, but charming. Quite the stark contrast to the rather lavish and decadent hotel they spent the last four nights in but they like it in equal measure. Robert then takes Aaron by the hand and guides him through a door adjacent to the bed and leads him out onto a balcony that has a hot tub smack in the middle of it and he sees Robert's eyes twinkle knowing they'll spend a considerable amount of time in their over their final two nights in Norway.

''Do you like it?'' Robert asks as he holds Aaron tight to his chest from behind. He nuzzles his face into Aaron's neck and looks out across the vast blanket of snow.

''It's great,'' Aaron smiles as he tilts his head back to meet Robert's eyes. ''You and your damn romantic nature.''

''Hey, you've been just as romantic this week. I think I'm rubbing off on you,'' Robert smirks as he cranes his neck to taste Aaron's lips. ''I wanted the last couple of days to be just you and me. No one else around. No distractions. I want you all to myself, Mr. Sugden.''

''Sounds good, Mr. Dingle.'' Aaron smiles softly, falling more in love with Robert if that's even possible. ''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

...........................

The fire crackles and grows as Robert chucks on a few more logs to keep it burning throughout the night. The fire is the cabin's only source of heat but it warms the entire building adequately. During their initial tour of the cabin and nearby area Aaron discovered an entire trailer of logs already helpfully cut down to size and ready to ignite the fire.

Aaron sits up on the couch from where he and Robert have been tucked away peacefully under a blanket in front of the fire for the better part of the day talking about everything and nothing and all that comes between. That familiar feeling of contentment and happiness washing over them as they curled up in each others arms. It wasn't until the fire started to burn out that Robert roused himself from the comfort of his husband to retrieve the logs and now that was taken care of Aaron was already reaching out for him to snuggle back up to, but Robert took a step back.

''I forgot I need to give you your present.''

''I thought we agreed to keep all our presents under the tree back home?'' Aaron shouts out to Robert's retreating figure as he heads up the stairs.

''We did. We are,'' Robert yells back. ''This present is just something small. And silly.''

''Should I be worried?'' Aaron chuckles as he sits up straighter on the couch. His momentary worry that Robert was about to give him some wonderful present when he has nothing to reciprocate with ebbs away and instead his curiosity piques.

''I hope not!'' Robert laughs. If his gift worries his husband then he figures that doesn't say much for himself. ''Alright close your eyes.''

''Really?''

''Please? For me?''

Aaron lets out a dramatic sigh, but closes his eyes all the same. He briefly wonders when it was he became such a sap and a pushover for his husband and his crazy plans. ''Okay, they're closed.''

He hears soft footsteps on the wooden stairs, the gentle pad of Robert's feet as they cross the floor towards him. The light behind his eyelids fade from a glowing red to black and Aaron knows Robert is stood between himself and the crackling fire.

''Open 'em.''

Aaron slowly opens his eyes to see Robert stood before him with barely a stitch of clothing on and his skin golden as the flames dance over his skin. But it isn't the cocky grin, the expanse of his husbands naked torso and bare legs that catch his eye. No, instead Aaron's fixated on the bright green boxers adorned with a well placed mistletoe picture over Robert's crotch that his husband is wearing. He can't stop the laughter from bubbling up his throat, but as ludicrous as the underwear is Aaron can't help the sparks of arousal being set off everywhere inside his body.

''Wow especially for me?'' Aaron asks as he makes his way over to Robert his voice low and verging on sultry. He toys with the waistband before a single digit runs teasingly over the mistletoe front. He hears the unmistakable hitch in Robert's breath and feels a twitch beneath the tip of his finger.

''Always for you.''

''Lucky me.'' Aaron grins as he takes an appreciative and lingering look over his husbands sexy body.

''Lucky me too,'' Robert smirks mischievously and follows it with a wink. He couldn't help himself from buying the novelty boxers when he stumbled across them Christmas shopping in Hotten the previous week and he only intended to buy the mistletoe boxers to make Aaron laugh, but then he spotted a different type and he couldn't stop himself from buying Aaron a pair too. ''I bought you Santa ones.''

''You're mental!'' Aaron laughs as his arms come around Robert's waist and he holds him tight to his fully clothed body. ''No chance will I ever wear 'em!''

''Oh, shame cos I really wanted to sit on Santa's lap.''

Aaron laughs heartily and Robert adores the sound, always recognises a genuine smile and laugh by the crinkles at the corner of Aaron's eyes. He meets Aaron's lips and he follows Aaron's lead as he guides them back to the couch. Aaron's eyes hold onto his own and they never break as Aaron sits down, grins at him salaciously and licks a wet stripe up from the waistband to his navel. A shiver runs through Robert, his fingers slide into Aaron's gel free curls and his head is thrown back as Aaron continues.

Aaron kisses along every ridge and contour of Robert's chest, stomach and hips and then pauses. He waits. And waits. Then the moment Robert's lust filled gaze finally settles on him he mouths at his hardening cock through the thin material of his boxers. Aaron's tongue and nose nudge and tease at his dick as a sizeable wet patch grows on the front of the Christmas themed underwear.

''You're driving me crazy,'' Robert manages to stutter in a husk filled tone.

''I'm just doing as I'm told,'' Aaron smiles innocently. ''You kiss under the mistletoe, right?''

The mistletoe boxers are suddenly round Robert's ankles, a gasp escapes his lips and he loses himself to the talents of his husbands mouth as the fire flickers and roars behind them.

..............................

''Rob?!'' Aaron calls. ''Robert?!''

''What?'' Robert asks as he joins Aaron round the back of the log cabin.

''Did you know this was here?'' Aaron questions as he whips a dirty and dusty sheet away to reveal a black and red snowmobile. At the shake of Robert's head Aaron beams and instantly plonks himself down in the drivers seat. ''We are so taking this for a spin!''

Aaron revs the engine and can feel it rumbling underneath him. By the sounds of it the machine has decent horse power. The snowmobile is a rare two seater and Aaron juts his head to the seat behind.

''Hop on, Mr. Dingle.''

Robert obliges, settles comfortably in his seat and puts his arms around Aaron's waist. ''You sure you know how to drive this thing?''

Aaron looks back over his shoulder with an incredulous look. ''If it's got an engine I can drive it!'' He declares smugly and his confidence sends a thrill through Robert who leans forward to place a chaste kiss to his cheek. ''Ready?''

''Yep.''

Aaron floors the accelerator and they hurtle off at a faster speed than Robert anticipated and instantly his grip tightens around Aaron's waist pulling them close together with Robert's longer legs framing Aaron's. They turn do one swift circuit around the cabin as Aaron gauges the feel of the machine as well as the snow and feeling bold he makes a sharp turn and they whiz off leaving the cabin behind them.

They glide over the snow covered terrain, weave in and out of the sparse woodland the engine vibrating through them both. Robert hooks his chin over Aaron's shoulder to see the adorable expression he's become accustomed to whenever Aaron concentrates. His eyes are lazer focused, his arms rigid on the handle bars, but it's the tongue poking out that always makes Robert believe his husband is the cutest thing on the planet. Not that he would ever tell Aaron that for fear of reprisal. The one time he mentioned it out loud a pillow was swiftly launched at his face. But Robert held firm in his belief and nothing will ever change that.

The suspension proves to be high quality as Aaron drives them up and down hills and uneven ground. The sheer speed Aaron drives them at launches them off the ground more than once and Robert finds himself wishing Aaron wasn't such a speed demon and a daredevil.

It isn't until Aaron slows that Robert's hands start to wonder. Slipping away from Aaron's waist and down to his groin. His palm runs flat against black denim and he's sure he hears a delectable moan come from Aaron even over the raucous noise of the engine.

''You starting something out here?'' Aaron asks as he looks back at Robert. His hips buck unintentionally into Robert's touch as he finds Aaron's length straining along his thigh and against the fabric of his jeans.

''Can't help it. You turn me on,'' Robert whispers into his ear.

Aaron meets Robert's mouth, tongues clashing in a passionate and messy kiss. ''As much as I want you right now I'd rather not get frostbite or have my dick fall off due to the freezing cold!''

''Best get back to the cabin then?'' Robert suggests.

Aaron bites at Robert's plump bottom lip and then instantly floors the gas pedal. They hurtle back in the direction of the cabin, snow flying through the air behind them as Aaron's hits a whole new speed in his eagerness to fuck his husband.

Robert holds tighter than ever to Aaron's body, presses a kiss to his stubbled jaw and shouts in his ear, ''Alright, take it easy boy racer!''

.............................

Aaron's head falls back onto Robert's shoulder as he continues to ride him slow and sensual. The water of the hot tub laps at their skin as it sways with their every move. His sweaty back is tight to Robert's chest, Robert's arm holds him tight, his ass presses tight to Robert's hips, his hard dick bobbing under water with every shallow thrust.

Their bodies have a dull ache after having sex multiple times that night. First on the couch, in the shower, the bed and now in the hot tub. This time they have settled for an intoxicating languid pace. The sedate movements of their love making has them feeling so connected and erotically charged. Every nip, lick and bite to his neck has Aaron's eyes rolling into the back of his skull, his bottom lip between his teeth and raspy moans escaping him. The grip on his hips by Robert's long, slender fingers is bruising as if he never wants to let him go, but not once does he try to take control and change the pace. Instead he just breathes hot and heavy into Aaron's ear how much he loves him, how his body feels under his finger tips, how it feels to be inside of him and it makes the hair on the back of Aaron's neck stand on end and his cock throb violently in the water.

''Fuck, Robert. I'm close, so close.'' Aaron's words come in short breathy gasps as his hands reach out and grip hard onto the edge of the hot tub. He turns to meet Robert's mouth, tongues meeting in a messy, lust addled kiss.

''You are so sexy,'' Robert's voice rumbles low and deep. ''Do you know that? You're so sexy, Aaron. And all mine.''

''Mmm, yeah I'm yours. All yours.'' Aaron answers completely love drunk. ''And you're mine.''

Aaron feels Robert's dick throbs inside of him, he presses their sweat slicked foreheads together, eyes blown wide and lost in each other.

''All yours, baby. Always.''

''Fuck, Robert!'' Aaron moans, the raspy, guttural tone echoes around the snow covered wilderness that surrounds them as he climaxes in thick, heavy spurts.

Robert hums as the tight, hot, velvet walls of Aaron's ass convulse around him and he sinks his teeth into the flesh of Aaron's shoulder as his orgasm rushes to the surface. His grip tightens on Aaron's hips and he holds himself deep inside his lover as he comes. They hold each other close, both bodies lax and Robert kisses and sucks at the bite he left on Aaron's skin, the mark evolving into shades of purple. Aaron nuzzles his nose against Robert's and smiles brightly into his eyes.

...........................

The snowball comes unexpectedly and smacks Robert right in the back of the head. He spins to see Aaron laughing his arse off and already armed with another. Before he can even get a word out it hurtles towards him and smashes into his chest.

''Oh it is on, Mr. Sugden!'' Robert yells as Aaron throws another.

Robert ducks and dives then launches quickly compacted snowballs back at him. The sound of their laughter echoes throughout the sparse woodland that surrounds the cabin. The sounds of their enjoyment and fun getting louder and louder as they loop around the cabin and zig zag through the treeline chasing each other and hurling snowballs.

''Come on old man!'' Aaron yells back in the direction of Robert who has fallen metres behind. ''Can't ya keep up?!''

The moment his mouth shuts Robert hit a bulls eye as the snowball ricochets off Aaron's cheek. Aaron shakes his head free from snow and ice and returns fire, only Robert ducks just in time and swiftly closes the distance between them. He slides behind Aaron and wraps him up tightly in his arms, Aaron's back firm against his chest. He kisses Aaron's cheek in the spot where the snowball hit, but then smashes another into the bobble hat on the top of Aaron's head.

Robert turns him around and Aaron loses himself momentarily in the absolute joy written across his husbands features. They nuzzle their cold noses together, both breathing hard and fast, their broad grins mirroring each other. Aaron strokes Robert's arms and just as Robert leans in to steal a kiss from his lips Aaron shoves him roughly and sends him sprawling backwards into the snow.

''That's cheating!'' He yells as Aaron rushes off and ducks down behind a snow mound all the while giggling mischievously. And fuck did Robert love hearing that sound!

''All is fair in love and war, Mr. Dingle,'' Aaron shouts before his head pokes up and fires a relentless artillery of snowballs that has Robert caught in no mans land with nowhere to run or hide.

''Alright, alright! I give up! You win!'' Robert chuckles and dusts off the mass amounts of snow covering him.

Aaron emerges and runs full speed into Robert tackling him to the ground. They both land with a huff, but with blindingly bright smiles on their faces. Robert thumbs at Aaron's cheek and meets Aaron's lips in a passionate kiss.

The sun has been dropping steadily in the sky during their snowball war and now darkness has fallen. It was a clear night without a cloud in the sky and as they lay in the shadow of the mountains the most incredible light lit up the sky. A hue of vibrant green and yellows stretches out and flows across the black canvas of the night.

''Wow!'' Robert exclaims. ''The aurora borealis!''

Both men sit up to get a better look at the natural phenomenon unfolding in front of their very eyes. The lights almost dance as they glow brighter and brighter, spreading out across the horizon. Neither Robert or Aaron can tear their gaze away, but unconsciously they are drawn closer together like magnets as Robert sits behind Aaron with his long legs stretching out either side to accommodate Aaron in between. Aaron falls back and melts into Robert's chest gazing up mesmerised by the northern lights.

''This is amazing,'' Aaron whispers in complete boyish wonder, all the while he remains transfixed to the magical light show happening high above them. ''It's beautiful.''

Robert holds Aaron tighter and lays a kiss on his husbands cheek. He rests his chin on Aaron's shoulder and stops staring at the aurora borealis. Instead his gaze lingers on Aaron and he loses himself in the beauty of his husband. The world stops turning that very moment. He can't think of a better way for them to spend their final night in Norway. His heart blooms wild at the look of pure innocence, joy and wonder in Aaron's gorgeous blue orbs and he thinks however stunning the northern lights are they don't hold a candle to his husband.

''Yeah, it really is beautiful.''

.....................................


End file.
